Take a chance
by Dark enchanter
Summary: A KlonoaGantz tripleshot
1. Companion

**Take a chance**

Set after the Dream champ tournament, as I haven't finished Klonoa heroes yet.

* * *

Gantz walked through the town, feeling quite pleased with himself. His pockets were weighed down with dreamstones from his latest bounty. Several people he passed gave him an odd glance, but said nothing. They apparently had more sense than to anger someone carrying several different types of fire-arms. His lips formed into a cruel smirk as he watched people jump out of his way. Though it was the money he worked for, it was certainly the respect that he lived for.

He took this job mainly to keep his mind off of the dream champion tournament. Losing to the dream-traveller had been a large blow to his confidence. Klonoa had successfully invaded his every thought for the past week, constantly taunting him at the back of his mind.

This was not the main problem he had with Klonoa. He found himself irritatingly attracted to him, wanting to talk to him, just to be with him. Is this what friendship is? The thought made Gantz shudder. Bounty hunters needed no-one. Gantz had never had to rely on anyone else, and he wasn't going to start now. The sound of dreamstones clinking together calmed him and drove such unpleasant thoughts from his mind. He was concentrating so hard on said sound, he didn't hear footsteps following him, and didn't notice their owner till a hand was laid on his shoulder.

Gantz whipped round faster than one would think was humanly possible, two handguns drawn and the barrels touching their recipients head. People began running in random directions, not wanting to be close if gunfire started. Gantz turned his attention to the person in front of him.

"Jeez Gantz, what's got you so highly strung?" Gantz recognised the voice instantly. Surely enough, when he looked over his guns barrel, he saw a nervous looking cat with abnormally proportioned ears.

"What do you want?" Came the reply, devoid of any obvious emotion. Inside though, his mind fought between giving in and accepting this 'friendship', and filling him with bullets.

"Erm…" he eyed the gun still placed against his forehead "would you mind putting the guns down?" He stopped trembling as the gun was taken from its current position and placed instead in its holster.

"You're avoiding my question. What is it you want?"

"Well… seeing as we're friends now…" He was obviously terrified by Gantz, but pressed on "I think we should… you know, spend some time together?"

For a moment, Gantz didn't react. He then shot him a look that chilled Klonoa to the bone. While he stood shuffling his feet, Gantz thought it over. He didn't want anything to do with it, but this weird feeling that had been attacking him for the past week started to tie his stomach up in knots. He couldn't take it much longer, and surrender looked like a welcome option to him. In the end, he was still intrigued by it, and he wanted to see what it meant. What harm could it do right?

After what seemed like an age, he responded. "Yeah, okay." At this, Klonoa stopped cowering and a warm smile spread across his face.

"That's great Gantz! We're going to have so much fun!"

* * *

The pair walked along beside each other, with a few foot gap separating them. Every so often, Klonoa would try and shorten the gap, which was met with a death-glare for his trouble. Finally, having had enough of the silence, he spoke up.

"Where are we going Gantz?" He turned to his 'companion', who merely grunted and kept walking. This made him lower his head disappointedly and fixed his eyes on his feet.

The taller of the pair glanced sideways. Seeing the other looking downtrodden sent a pang of guilt through him. For someone who is an integral part of the underworld, someone who had held small children at gun-point and made them beg for their lives, this came as more than a bit of a shock. "I must be going soft…" He muttered, disgusted with himself. Keeping his eyes facing forward, as not to show TOO much sympathy, he decided to enlighten the other. "If you must know, I'm taking you out to eat, now shut your mouth, we're almost there."

To most, this would be considered insulting to say the least. But for someone who knew Gantz, this is treatment unknown to anyone else. Klonoa instantly raised his head adoringly to look at the wolf. Though most couldn't see it, he could tell that Gantz cared about him. He reached out in an attempt to grasp the others hand, but he noticed that it was clasped firmly around his fathers gun. He decided to do the sensible thing and retract his own before it was too late.

Before long, the pair had reached a large steakhouse. Ever the gentleman, Klonoa decided to open the door for Gantz, who hardly noticed as he pushed him out of the way and went in.

"Good morning Sirs." A waiter near the entrance looked down at his book as he talked. "Do you have a reservation?" Gantz sighed and walked over to him. Upon hearing the click of a pistol being loaded, the waiter looked up and saw who he was talking to. "Oh, I'm so sorry Sir, please, right this way!" He hurriedly muttered whilst be bowed his head apologetically. He rushed them to a table near the back whilst still apologizing. Klonoa noticed Gantz was getting a kick out of watching the waiter suffer.

"Man, Gantz really has some issues..." Klonoa sat down at the table for two, and began reading the menu. Gantz didn't bother; he just stared at the waiter and asked for 'the usual'. Klonoa just shrugged and asked for his stake done medium.

Klonoa was glad it was before noon; otherwise the place would be packed. The few people who were in there though couldn't help but stare at the two. Gantz locked gazes with them and they hastily returned to eating, rushing to leave quickly.

"So… Gantz…" Klonoa began, trying to break the awkward silence "What have you been doing in the past week?"

"Nothing new," he began, checking the bullets in his guns, "hunting, killing, looting..." He said it all casually as if it was nothing serious. "You?"

"Err... just exploring the town, you know, getting a feel for the place." After that, Klonoa didn't feel too keen on conversation. That seemed to suit Gantz fine. They both ate their meals, Gantz's turning out to be a pound of bloody ox meat.

When it came to paying for the meal, Gantz paid in blue dream stones, more than covering for the cost of the meal. This was quite unexpected, Klonoa had been mentally preparing for running out on the bill, which he assumed they would be doing. Gantz didn't seem like the law abiding type, and Klonoa certainly didn't feel up to questioning his judgement.The waiter thanked Gantz for his generosity, but was undoubtedly eager to get rid of the two before the rush of customers came.

The two walked out of the restaurant, stuffed. Klonoa decided he would try speaking up again. "That was a lovely meal Gantz, thank you!" Gantz shrugged it off, not seeing it as such a big deal. He had many riches in many safety deposit boxes, paying for a meal meant nothing really. But to Klonoa it meant the world. It was a sign of another friendship, and though he didn't know why, this one seemed more important than all the others.

"Whatever, I guess we are 'friends' now, right?" It was an odd remark, coming from him. He had no real grasp of the concept of 'friendship', but the idea of spending more time with the cabbit was somewhat appealing. Damned if he knew why though.

"You mean it? We're friends now?" Klonoa had to ask, they idea was just so ludicrous. Gantz wanting to be his friend. If someone had asked him yesterday, he would have said it was impossible. But now, here was the evidence! Forgetting the unspoken rule about personal space, he leapt forwards and wrapped his arms tightly around Gantz. "I'm so glad that you said that!" He buried his head in the soft fur of Gantz's neck and let out a contented sigh.

Gantz's first instinct was to push the other off of him, but found that he enjoyed feeling the warmth of the others body on him. Awkwardly, he placed an arm around Klonoa, giving him a half-hearted hug back.

'I guess this isn't so bad' he allowed himself to relax slightly, before trying to remember what he knew about friendship. He had seen people embrace like this many a time, and usually afterwards they would... 'He can't want me to do that, can he?' Gantz cringed in disgust. 'That's revolting! Why would anyone want something like that?' He thought about it a little more, starting to accept the idea. 'Well, I suppose this whole friendship thing IS better that I had expected, just once wouldn't hurt...'

Klonoa had no idea how much time had passed, but felt that he could stay there all day. Gantz's fur was so soft and inviting... This was cut short when he felt fingers cup his chin. 'Great, now I'm in trouble.' He thought to himself as his face was lifted up so he was staring at Gantz. All of a sudden, the hunter turned his head slightly to the side and leaned towards Klonoa, mouth slightly open.

Their lips brushed, and Gantz slid his tongue into Klonoa's mouth. He was too shocked to respond as the tongue ran itself down the middle of his own before they broke apart.

Klonoa stared up at Gantz in shock, a blush settling across his cheeks. He wasn't sure why Gantz had done that, but he had liked it a lot. Gantz found it strange, but also came to the conclusion that he had enjoyed it, when a voice interrupted them.

"What the hell are you two doing?"


	2. Confrontation

**Take a chance**

The pair quickly turned their heads in the direction of the disturbance, finding themselves looking at a large shopping mall. Klonoa's face paled as he saw who it was standing at the entrance, staring at them.

"Lolo." He gasped, taking a breath of air as he tried to examine the situation. From the looks of things she had been shopping, both arms were weighed down by clothes bags, and many more of these bags were stacked in a pile on top of a pair of brown feet, undoubtedly Lolo's best friend, Popka. Lolo's body was shaking in rage; she was NOT pleased with what she had just seen.

Tossing the bags she was holding onto Popka's ever-growing pile, she began to march towards the pair, pure loathing in her eyes. Klonoa quickly sprung out of the grip of Gantz, who was apparently oblivious to the danger they were both in. With-out a seconds thought, Klonoa began to run away, leaving Gantz to deal with the enraged Lolo.

Gantz began to feel cold from the lack of Klonoa's body heat, but stood his ground and locked eyes with Lolo. He could tell this would end in confrontation, lucky for him, that's what he was good at. His grip tightened on his fathers pistol.

Lolo stopped just short of Gantz and just stared at him. He stared back. This could have gone on for seconds or hours, neither could be entirely sure. Without warning, the girls paw struck Gantz's cheek at full force, producing a satisfying **_CRACK! _**and forcing the wolf to turn his head to the side. Both stayed stock-still, till Lolo swung her left arm as a second-strike, which was caught effortlessly.

"Let me go! Let me go you arrogant bastard!" She writhed in Gantz's grip, tears coming to her eyes as the flesh became raw. His face displayed no emotion as he did this to her, but it was apparent that he was enjoying it.

"Give me a reason not to break your arm right now." He was serious. His grip tightened, putting strain on the bones. It wouldn't cause any real damage, but she didn't know that. She started screaming out for somebody to help, but no-one came forward, and her plea's kept driving him on, they gave him a rush. She had all but surrendered her arm to him, when a familiar voice called out for him to stop.

Leorina, followed by her ever-loyal sidekick, Tat, was walking towards the pair, her long red coat fluttering in the wind. She was pointing her ring at the pair, the blood red jewel showing a fractured reflection of the surrounding buildings. She wasn't in the mood for playing around.

"Hey, drop her!" He obliged, letting go of the girls wrist and letting her drop onto her knees, clutching the injured limb. He instantly turned his back on the weeping monkey, giving it no more attention.

"Don't look at me," He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the priestess-in-training, "she started it." Lolo looked as if SHE had been on the receiving end of the slap she had given Gantz earlier. She began shaking uncontrollably, and raised her head to yell at him.

"_I_ started it? _You're_ the one who kissed him!" She pointed a finger at him accusingly, not caring about what a spectacle she was making.

'A kiss?' Gantz thought to himself. 'So that's what it's called...' He had heard the word before, now he had a meaning to attach to it. He was still confused as to why it had pissed her off so much, but he could figure all that out later. Right now he had a reputation the maintain. "So what if I did? I don't see it being any business of yours."

Lolo looked like she would have killed Gantz there and then if given half a chance, so Leorina decided to stop this from getting out of hand. "Lolo, I think you should go." Lolo just stared back at her, so she backed up her command by pointing her ring at the girl. "Now!" Lolo quickly jumped to her feet with a start and began walking to where she left Popka. She reached the large stack of clothes and dragged the unconscious dog-like creature out from under the mountain of merchandise.

"You sure pissed her off." Leorina was currently watching Lolo try to resuscitate Popka with a barrage of slaps to the face. "So, what's your name?"

"Yeah," Tat chimed in, making sure everyone was aware of her presence, "and who's the guy ya kissed? Was he cute?" She launched herself into a a bizarre mid-air dance whilst singing 'love is in the air'. She seemed to be enjoying herself, till Leorina smacked the side of her head and told her to shut up.

Gantz could tell by this point that something wasn't quite right, no doubt it was a mistake on his account. Had he screwed up when kissing Klonoa? Was there something else he was supposed to have done? If he was ever going to get answers, it would be from those two. If that meant giving out some information, then so be it.

"My name's Gantz. And you are?"

"THE Gantz? Impressive. Well, I am Leorina, sky pirate extraordinaire! And this," gesturing to her sidekick, "is my second-in-command, Tat."

Gantz raised an eyebrow at the overly dramatic introduction. "Never heard of you."

Leorina looked highly offended by the bluntness of the statement, but quickly recovered her composure. "Well, anyway, which of Lolo's friends were you sucking face with?"

Gantz was of course oblivious to Leorina's use of language, and answered without hesitation. "It was some kid called Klonoa, you know him?"

One could not imagine a faster way to put an end to Tat's cheeriness. Her jaw dropped and she began weeping in an overly dramatic fashion. "What! He said he would be mine forever! How could he betray me like this! Oh woe is me!" Gantz swore he heard a violin playing as she spoke.

"Ignore her," Leo advised, watching the rather pathetic spectacle, "she just wants attention. So..." She placed an arm round Gantz's shoulder and leaned in close before continuing, "you have a thing for the long eared dream traveller, do you?"

Gantz scowled at the young woman as she placed an arm round him, but said nothing to indicate his lack of comfort with the situation, and instead gave an honest answer. "I don't see what all the fuss is about, I mean, did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong Gantz." She looked over at the wolf and made an uncharacteristicly large smile. "Klonoa taught me something, back when we first met. You shouldn't just hide behind one emotion, like sorrow, you have to let them all be seen once in a while. Especially love."

This stopped Gantz right in his tracks. He might not have known much about friendship or love, but he sure as hell knew the difference, and it wasn't difficult to see he had made a huge mistake. "I have to go find him!" He threw Leo's arm off of him and started running off in the direction Klonoa had been going just five minutes ago.

Leorina watched him running away for a minute before walking over to Tat, who had stopped her dramatic acting by now and was also watching Gantz fade into the distance. "That must have been one hell of a pep-talk Leorina."

"It would be all for nothing if he didn't feel so strongly. He must really care for him"

"My true love has abandoned me, what am I going to do?" Tat began to faux-weep again, though less dramatically than the first time round.

Leorina let out a small snicker at her partners outburst. "Come on, Tat. Let's get some ice cream." The cat instantly cheered up and jumped up onto Leo's back, holding onto her by the shoulders.

"What are we waiting for then, let's get going!" The pair then set off in search of said confectionery.


	3. Compassion

**Take a chance**

On the outskirts of the town, on top of a small hill stood a very large and ancient oak tree, which appeared to almost look down upon the residents of the town. It was beneath this tree that a small black and white cabbit sat, eyes closed in deep thought, listening to the rustle of the leaves above him.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked himself in a whispered tone. "I mean, I like Gantz, but do I like him THAT much?" His arm drifted down to beside his leg, and he unhooked his ring for his belt. Without and spiritual being such as Lolo or Huepow around, the ring was useless; but Klonoa carried it around with him anyway. He had grown attached to it over the years, and who knows? It could come in useful in the future.

The future. Klonoa wasn't sure if he'd make it that far. The confusion seemed to be eating him up on the inside, and there didn't seem to be much of a future left. "And what about everyone else?" He asked of himself. "Would they understand? Or would they all freak out like Lolo?" He moved the ring towards his mouth and licked the gold coloured metal with a small stroke of his tongue. It was some kind of strange habit he's picked up. "Would it even work out?" He mused, pondering Gantz's slightly fragile personality.

It wasn't long before he had drifted to sleep, still clutching the ring in his paw.

* * *

"Damn-it!" Gantz cursed loudly. He had been interrogating people for the past hour, trying to see if anyone knew where Klonoa had run off to. He knew he had to find him and correct his mistake quickly, before things got too far out of hand. Klonoa had only ever expressed interest in friendship, and wouldn't love him back. He had been thinking over the past hour though, after he cleared everything up, maybe he should try and find a willing mate. What he had experienced with Klonoa was truly amazing, and he wanted more. Though, no-one else would go anywhere near him, much less let him _kiss_ them. Kiss. The word seemed foreign to him still, but strangely inviting.

"Look at me... I'm turning into such a freaking pansy." He muttered to himself, before continuing with his search, more desperate then before.

* * *

"Oh for Claire's sake, can't you move any faster?" Lolo practically growled at Popka. They had been walking for ages, and she was tired. It didn't help that she was now holding on to all of the shopping bags.

"Quit your yacking, ya fool, I'm going as fast as I can!" Popka had his nose to the ground, and was trying to follow Gantz's scent, Klonoa's having faded by now. "I'd like to see you try an' track em down!" He continued to sniff the grounds, unconcerned that in the process he was showing his rear to the world, which the priestess-in-training found to be truly disgusting. "You really liked him, huh?"

Lolo shot a death glare directly at the dog creature, but was wasting her time seeing as he couldn't see it. "I'll kill that miserable son-of-a-bitch for doing that to him. That's harassment that is!"

Popka turned around at her comment, and cocked his head in confusion. "So, you think that Klonoa didn't approve of it then?" His observation was met with a kick in the aforementioned buttocks, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

"Are you suggesting that Klonoa thinks more of him than me? Don't be ridiculous! I'm the future high-priestess, and he's just a bloodthirsty maniac! And he's a MAN!" She began breathing heavily, but was showing signs of calming down. "Keep sniffing, he must be around here somewhere!"

* * *

"...So it would be in your best interests to tell me what you know, for I'd hate for this to get nasty." Gantz purred in the ear of the villager he had pressed against the wall. Damn punk had requested money in exchange for divulging the rough whereabouts of the floppy eared one. The tables soon turned when a gun was produced, though he had to chase him down when he made a break for it. But now, everything was perfect, there was no escape. 

"Okay, okay! He went that way!" He pointed to the exit of the town using his head, both hands being pinned to the wall. "He was dashing through really quickly, I think he was heading for the giant oak. Now Please! Let me go!" He begged, not wanting to know what would have if things 'went nasty'.

Gantz dropped him. "Good." He put away his gun and began heading the way he had been pointed. Just before the rat could scurry away, he turned around to say his goodbyes. "You know, if I find you to be lying, I would have to kill you right? Just pray what you said is true." And with that; he left, determined to find his companion.

* * *

Gantz managed to reach the top of the hill, and began looking around, his keen hunters eyes scouring for a sign of the cabbit. As his gaze passed the tree, he saw what he was looking for, a bright red shoe was sticking out from the other side of the tree. He quickly ran towards the foot wear, and saw with relief that Klonoa was perfectly fine. He just stood there for several moments, watching the rise and fall of Klonoa's chest as he slept, oblivious to the fact that he was being watched.

The wolf crouched down and brushed the boys bangs away from his face. "It's really a shame I'll have to wake him." He muttered to himself. "He just looks so at rest..." Without really realising he was doing it, he lent down and rushed his lips against the younger male. It was only when Klonoa shifted slightly in his sleep, no doubt a subconscious reaction to the kiss, that Gantz was brought to his senses. "What the heck am I doing? Klonoa's only my friend, right? I mean, it's not as if I lo-" Gantz mind came to a halt. He may not have been entirely sure as to what love was, but he knew that what he was doing was FAR too uncharacteristic for it to be anything but.

Gantz could have sat there for hours contemplating the significance of what just happened, if Klonoa hadn't chosen that exact moment to awaken from his slumber. He looked up, confused at first at his whereabouts, but quickly gathered where he was. What WAS still confusing to him though, was why the golden killer was crouched over him, unnervingly too close for what many would consider comfort.

"Gantz? What are you doing?" The younger was still partially asleep, and as such was a bit slow at catching up.

"I just wanted to see if you were doing okay, you ran off in a hurry." He offered his hand out to the cabbit, to help him to his feet. "You looked pretty worried there."

Klonoa clasped the hand in front of him and was pulled to a standing position thanks to a quick tug from Gantz.

"You were worried about me?" Klonoa tried to hide the surprise in his voice, but failed miserably. "Er...Thank you." He blushed slightly, still feeling a little awkward about what had happened earlier. A dead silence fell between them, which neither felt eager to break. They both avoided eye contact, and instead focussed on other fascinating objects, such as; the grass, the tree, a small gull that had landed nearby and-hey, is that a cloud shaped like a rabbit?

Klonoa was the first to break, not as used to the quiet as the hunter. "Gantz, about earlier, I..." He was surprised to find himself being cut off by the elder teen.

"No, it was my fault. I'm just not as used to dealing with people, and, I made a mistake, that's all."

"You didn't make a mistake Gantz...I...I liked it." Klonoa blushed a deeper shade of red, if that was at all possible. (Most. Cliché. Line. Ever.)

"You...you did?" Gantz raised an eyebrow, and his eyes widened slightly. These were very small changes which wouldn't even register in most people, but Klonoa could see what a change it was compared to his normal expression. He took both of the wolfs hands in his own, and stood on tip-toes so he stood almost as tall as the hunter himself.

"Yes." He gently pressed his lips up against those of the older teen. Gantz felt shocked for a second, but regained his composure quickly and began to kiss back. Both tongues fought hungrily over dominance, still quite clumsy and non-to knowledgeable in their actions, but neither party seemed to care that much. They could have continued for an eternity, if they weren't interrupted by the voice of a certain monkey girl screaming "STOP!".

The sound pulled the pair to their senses, and span around, Gantz's guns drawn, and Klonoa holding his (useless, but comforting) ring, ready to face the oncoming threat. Running up the hill towards him was a VERY pissed-off looking Lolo, followed by a very worn-out Popka. She skidded to a halt, dropping the bags she was carrying to point a finger at Gantz accusingly.

"Step away from him now!" She barked, trying to make herself appear intimidating. The effect was ruined by Popka, who flopped onto the floor in an attempt to rest. Gantz approached the pair with both guns pointed at the girls head, an expression on his face that made sure that they knew; he wasn't messing around.

"Or else?"

"Gantz, NO!" Klonoa spoke up for the first time since the arrival of the Lunatean-born pair had arrived. "You can't kill them!" Gantz ignored him and squeezed the trigger of the left hand-gun.

The bullet burst forth from the barrel and embedded itself in the dirt by Lolo's feet. Both the girl and Klonoa jumped at this noise, in fear of what might have happened. Popka's eyes snapped open, and seeing the current situation, leapt to his feet and positioned himself in front of Lolo, in accordance with his role as guardian and friend.

"Look at you, hiding behind your pet dog, how pathetic. You're not even worth my time." He holstered the gun and turned his back on the pair.

"Don't scare me like that again Gantz, I thought you were really going to shoot her!" Klonoa dashed forwards and buried his face in Gantz's chest, nuzzling the soft fur there.

"If I were to shoot her, I'd never here the end of it from you, and I don't think I could deal with listening to you harp on about it." It was hard to tell whether he was telling the truth or not, and Klonoa found he didn't really care either way.

Lolo, however, was searing with rage at what she saw. She made a move to run forward, likely to strangle Gantz with her bare hands, but Popka stopped her.

"No Lolo, this isn't right, you should leave them alone. Klonoa's made his choice."

"Get OUT of the way Popka!" She raised a fist at him and he hopped aside, fearful of his life.

She ran at the embracing couple, intending to tackle them to the ground, but before she made it, she was hit square in the chest with a wind bullet, knocking her to the ground. Looking up, she saw that Klonoa was now standing over her, ring pointed directly at her, a look of anger and sorrow present on his face.

Watching him standing like that, Lolo found herself wondering what had triggered this vast personality change and, perhaps more puzzling, how he got the ring to fire. .As if in answer to the second question, the ring briefly flashed purple, revealing the source of the spiritual energy; the element of sorrow.

"Stay away from me Lolo. I mean it, stay away, because next time, I'll kill you!" He put his ring away and walked back over to Gantz. "Let's go." He said sharply, and the wolf dared not question him, and simply followed him down the hill. Popka also began to leave with them, not really wanting to stick around and feel the girls wrath.

"Please... don't leave." She called out from the ground, having rolled onto her side to get a look at the moving figures. Popka looked over his shoulder at her sympathetically, and, finally giving in to her looks, slowly turned around and walked back over to her.

She lifted herself up slightly and fell sobbing onto the dogs shoulder

* * *

The wolf and cabbit had reached the bottom of the hill before either said a word. Klonoa was still storming ahead, confused and angry with both himself and Lolo.

"Klonoa, you can stop now, they aren't following us." Gantz offered helpfully, hoping to calm the other down. He had never seen him like this before, and was a little worried about what he may do in this state.

Klonoa stopped walking, but kept his head down and was shaking slightly. A few tears hit the ground and he began to cry harder. Gantz wrapped his arms around Klonoa gently and leaned down so he could whisper into the boys ear. "Don't worry, it'll be okay."

Gantz saw something in Klonoa's pocket was glowing purple, but paid it no attention, there were more pressing issues at hand. "Gantz?" Klonoa asked mid-sob, "A friend once told me, that it's okay to feel sorrow, that it's a part of life. But, it hurts so much and it's not fair. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Sometimes life isn't fair," As he said this, Gantz thought about his father, and about how he had felt when Janga shot him. Back to how much he had cried, how much he had hurt. He gripped Klonoa tighter "But we have to do whatever we can to get over it."

"But we should never forget it." Klonoa added, remembering what he had learnt long ago.

The pair stood there like that for several minutes, just enjoying each others heat and company. Eventually, Klonoa shifted as if he wanted to move away, and Gantz let him. He noticed that whatever was in Klonoa' pocket had stopped glowing, and now that he was feeling better decided to ask what it was.

"Oh, this?" He replied, taking a small purple orb from his pocket and holding it in his gloved paw. "Just a little memento, from an old friend." He placed it back in his pocket. "So, where should we go? We can't really stick around here in case Lolo tries to come after us again."

"Just stick with me, and go wherever your feet take you. Trust me, it'll all turn out for the best." Klonoa gave him a quick peck on the lips in response.

"Okay." He gave a warm smile to the hunter. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's Go!" He grabbed hold of Gantz's hand and began to run off into the city, pulling his boyfriend behind him.

**Wow, this was almost a double length chapter! I rock so much! Yeah, that was sarcasm. I hope you all enjoy Christmas everybody!**


End file.
